


Costume Party Prep

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: Just a little fun and flirting as Kara, Cat, Alex, and Maggie get ready for a (Halloween?) costume party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's too late for Halloween but I had to.
> 
> Mostly written on my phone so mistakes are possible. Big thank you to btvsobsessed623 for encouraging my muse with feels, listening while I yell random out of context ideas, then finally being the best beta ever.

"Kara, come on. Cat and Maggie are going to be here any minute. Just chose one or you're going to make us late."

Alex had barely finished speaking before there was a knock at the door. Alex resisted the urge to yell 'I told you so' towards Kara's bedroom as she walked over to the door. She opened it to reveal Cat, who was dressed in a form fitting designer blue dress which had Kara's family crest intricately embroidered onto the chest. Over her arm, Cat carried a red cape. Alex tried not to laugh as she imagined what Kara's reaction would be to the costume.

"Oh, good. You're here." Alex moved aside so Cat could enter. "Would you go help your girlfriend pick out a costume? She can't decide between cowgirl and ghostbuster."

Cat smirked as a gleam entered her eye.  "Oh, I can definitely help with that." Cat kept walking through the apartment as she spoke and entered Kara's bedroom without knocking.

Alex watched, still holding the door open, and laughed when she heard something shatter in the bedroom. Obviously when Kara saw what Cat was wearing.

"We're definitely going to be late," she said to herself. She turned to close the door then froze when she saw her own girlfriend coming down the hallway,  dressed head to toe as a pirate. She wore a long, dark coat over form fitting trousers and a loose white shirt. A pair of leather boots came up nearly to her knees. There was even a sword hanging from her belt where her gun holster usually was.

"Ahoy, matey, " Maggie greeted with a smile as she stepped through the door and into the apartment.

Alex just gaped at her, her jaw slack, she tried to get her brain to function again.

Maggie laughed. "You OK there, Danvers?"

The fall back to using her last name finally snapped Alex enough out of her daze that she was able to say, "Wow."

Maggie laughed. "I'll take that to mean you approve."

Alex only stepped forward and pulled Maggie into a kiss.

"You look really hot," Alex said when they parted.

Maggie smiled and looked Alex up and down. "You look pretty great yourself."

Alex looked down at her own police uniform costume before smirking at Maggie. "Yeah, well." She shrugged. "I wanted to be something sexy and the sexiest person I know is a cop so…"

Maggie rolled her eyes and pulled Alex in for another kiss.

"Very smooth."

Alex played with the edge of Maggie's jacket. "Is this a rental? Besides the shirt, I mean. I recognize the shirt. It's one of my favorites of yours."

"Yeah, I know it is." Maggie shook her head. "Not a rental. It's all mine. Mostly stuff I already had but don't wear very often, although I did go out and buy the sword."

"Good," Alex nodded.  "Good, because if I don't completely destroy it while ripping it off you after the party tonight, you should wear it more often. At my apartment. When we're alone."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. But first, we have a party to go to." Alex pulled away leaving Maggie shaking her head and laughing.

"Kara, Cat!" Alex called towards the bedroom, " Stop making out and get your butts out here. We have a party to go to."

Kara emerged from the bedroom first, tucking a button down into her jeans.

"W-We were _not_ making out."

Cat laughed as she emerged behind her.

"You're a terrible liar, dear." Cat placed Kara's missing Stetson on her head as she passed her. "All here then? Good. My car is waiting downstairs. Let's go."

Maggie's face lit up. "Nice! I thought we were going to have to take Alex's SUV."

Alex frowned. "What's wrong with my SUV?"

"Alex, it practically screams government employee. We aren't going on an op, we're going to a party. And besides, Officer," she winked at Alex as she led the way out the door, "it's much easier to frisk a pirate in the back of a limo than from the drivers seat of an SUV."

"Oh my god, I'm right here!" Kara complained.

"Don't worry, Kara," Cat consoled her. "Two can play at that game."

Alex paled and Kara blushed as their laughing girlfriends pulled them down the hallway towards the elevator.


End file.
